Detention Room
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:SasuSaku, NaruHin, NejiTen, InoShika:. Supervising detention was the last thing Kakashi wanted to do.


**A/N:** A one-shot I wrote for the school season. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Started**: July 22, 2005

**Draft Finished**: August 02, 2005

**Fiction**: One-Shot

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: The characters and names of Naruto characters are own by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime**: Naruto

**Parings**: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, Very slight InoShika

**Genre**: Angst/Drama

**Summary**: Ever wonder why school is for learning? Well, take a look into the world where teenagers yell, fight, and learn about what makes the world a hell-hole. You can't learn these things during school, but you can sure learn them in the . . .

"Detention Room"

-

-

-

-

Detention, a punishment for juvenile kids who corrupts the learning environment by breaking rules, vandalizing, bullying and rough housing. It was a servitude for the students to sit in their chairs with their traps shut. In the room, only the sounds of scribbling pointy lead on smooth planes of paper can be heard. The windows were open and the shades were up. Rays of the sun shined in the room like a second source of light. Outside, cherry blossoms blow in the soft breezes of the spring air. Birds are chirping, cars are passing, and there is not a soul in sight, well, not outside, anyway. Inside, sat twelve students, each in their own desk writing away on their sheets of paper.

The whole room was in silence and no one uttered a word as the teacher turned the page of the orange book he was reading. Lazily, he continued to sit in the teacher's chair not bothering to take his eyes off his reading material. The clock on the wall showed it was half past two. Only an hour before they can leave from the prison. School was torture. It's bad enough to wake up early in the morning and come to a building where adults ramble on and on about Math, Science, English, and History, they had to be stuck here _after_ school doing detention. School is a hell-hole, that's what it is.

The nylon material of his pants made a crackling noise as he stood up and made his way to the door. A couple of students watched the silver haired teacher whisper to the girl's ear, who has an unusual shade of pink hair, and left the room. Not caring where he went, they all went back writing on their papers. For a few minutes, no one said anything, not even a 'hi'. As the metronome ticks of the clock echoed the room, the students sat in their chairs, dying from boredom.

A minute past and then another. Still, nothing came until the silence was disturbed. A single yellow, number two pencil with a blunt tip from all the writing on the lined paper, fell to the ground. The clicks and clacks of the wooden writing utensil echoed in the dead silence and rolled away on its hexagonal sides. The pencil was out of reach of the owner and soon, sounds of grunts and stretching from that person were surveyed by the other students. Some looked at him for a source of entertainment and others were asleep, sitting in their chairs with their arms folded across their chests.

"Psst, can you hand me my pencil?" The blonde boy tapped the girl in front of him, on the shoulders. A sharp gasp came from her as she turned around. Her ivory eyes widen in shock to see the boy talk to her. A tint of red filled her silky face upon looking at him. Staring in his hopeful eyes, Hinata followed his gaze to the yellow pencil beside her desk. Slowly, her slender hand reached the writing utensil and present it to the owner. A large grin complimented her when the boy grabbed it from between her thumb and index finger. Then, silence once again engulfed the room with only the sound of scratching lead onto papers.

A couple of minutes have past and Hinata felt another tap on her shoulder. Again, it was the boy who asked her to retrieve his pencil. A big toothy smile was on his face as he looked at her.

"So, what are you in for?" He asked.

"I-I . . . um . . . "

"I'll tell you what I'm in for. I was sitting in class and then the 'Baa-san told me to go to her office. The next thing I knew, I had detention. Bah. I bet she just wanted to put me in here to suffer."

"I'm sorry."

"Ah, you don't have to be sorry."

"Che. Maybe she should be sorry because you're the one talking to her."

"Shut up, Hyuuga. You're in detention yourself. What did you do, crap on yourself, or did you get caught making out with Sasuke-teme?" A little snicker came from the back of the room.

"Hmph. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you," Neji glared at the loud mouth. A hand laid gently on his forearm to cease him from hitting the blonde. Turning to see his female companion, the Hyuuga calmed a bit, but still had that look that can burn a hole through anyone.

"Aha! I knew it! You and Sasuke-teme have a gay relationship! Man, oh, man, wait til the Press hears about this!" exclaimed the blonde, forgetting the conversation with the Hyuuga Heiress.

"They don't have to hear anything but how damn demented you are Naruto," growled the Uchiha prodigy in front. Sitting sideways, his right arm dangled on the back of the chair with his obsidian orbs staring at the prankster.

"I'M NOT DEMENTED!"

"Do you even know what that means, Dobe?"

"Shut up! Of course I do!"

"Hn."

"Whatever! It still doesn't explain why you two are in here."

"Will you just shut your fuckin' mouth and sit down!" Kiba's voice hissed from the corner.

"Oh cram it up your ass, Dog breath."

"Why you little dumbfuck!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Sakura screamed. A stern frown was on her face as she stood up from her desk. "STOP FIGHTING! THAT IS THE REASON WHY WE LANDED IN DETENTION IN THE FIRST PLACE! HAVEN'T YOU TWO LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET!"

"Well, we wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for his loud mouth!" accused Naruto.

"You two **are** the loud mouths," Sasuke retorted.

"SHUT THE-"

"Weren't _you_ the one who called out 'Food Fight!'" The Inuzuka exclaimed to the blonde. His cerulean eyes widen in shock.

"No, it was _you_!"

"Bull crap! You were the one who said it! More like announced it to the whole damn school!"

"I just wanted people to join in! What's wrong with having a friendly food fight! The more, the merrier!"

"Don't give me that shit, Uzumaki! I invented that crap! You just wanted the fucking school to get into that food fight so you wouldn't be held accountable!"

"Suck-"

"Will somebody just shoot him and-"

"I heard that, Nara!"

"Oh, I didn't know you were listening," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"The hell you did!"

"Let's not start the bothersome game of who did or who didn't. I'll spare you the trouble of making an idiot of yourself. Of course, by saying that I would probably i

nsult the stupid people in the world."

"What? HEY-"

"Oh God, why am I in here!" Everyone heard Ino mumble. Her hands were raked through her golden locks despite the many bracelets on her limbs. Sitting with her legs crossed, she had her elbow plodded down on the desk with an annoyed look on her face.

"You are here because you couldn't keep your damn hands away from-"

"I don't need a lecture from you, Forehead Girl!" A hateful frown appeared on her features as she stood up walked up to the cherry blossom. They stood eye to eye, about an arm's length from one another.

"I was just-"

"You are such a geek!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-PIG!"

"Wait, hold on a minute!" shouted Naruto. "Why are you here, Sakura-chan?" Known for being in the top rank of their school, the pink headed girl was a goody-two shoe. How she got detention is a wonder.

The only reply came from Kiba who coughed out "Bitch fight."

"Who won?"

"The victor went to the girl in pink, of course," cheered the Inuzuka.

"That was-"

"Maybe if you hadn't-"

"SHUT UP, FORE-"

"I am stating-"

"Who cares! Nobody does! Nobody likes you, Forehead Girl, so you can give it a rest!" Ino threw her hands up in hysteria. "There are no teachers here to impress, so you can drop your smart act and go to-!" A loud crack echoed in the room. Ino held her hand to her stinging cheek from the left side of her face. Everyone in the room could see the red mark of Sakura's hand print on Ino. Pushing back her chair violently, she fled out the room, leaving the spotlight on the pink hair girl.

"What," she said sharply before sitting down her chair, folding her arms on the top of the desk. You can still see the look of anger and the furrowed eyebrows she had on. Her emerald eyes refused looking at anyone as she focused her gaze to the front of the room.

"Whoa! Go Sakura-chan!"

"Shut up, Dobe."

"Shove it! Sakura-chan won the bitch fight so-"

"Can you just shut the fuck up for one god damn second!" Sakura bursted out. Her hands were rubbing her temples with her eyes closed. "It wasn't suppose to happen, but it did!" Turning her head away from the people in the room, she let out a sniffle and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Her shoulders tremble a little from the 'bitch fight' scene.

"Sakura-ch-"

"Don't 'Sakura-chan' me, Naruto! I'm not in the mood for your stupid jokes or your-"

"But I-" A hand clamped on Naruo's mouth. Looking up, he could see the Uchiha's stoic face. The deadly glare Sasuke gave him warned him to keep his hole shut if he wanted to live another day. Sealing his mouth in a tight fine line, Naruto sat back down. Then, he said it.

"I was only trying to help."

"You're not helping anyone, you dumbass."

"Go to hell, Nara!" Shikamaru shot Naruto a look. "Why? We are already in it."

There was the screeching sound of the sliding chair followed by a slam of the door. Shikamaru left the room and headed to the direction Ino was going. Everyone had their eyes glued to the closed door and listened to the descending steps of the Nara genius. Judging from the path he was taking, he probably went home. Detention can be served again, anyway. Of course, it'll be double the detention.

The only reason Shikamaru was in here was because he was sleeping in class, again. It was something he would usually do. That and not doing his work. Though he does not pay attention or do his work, Shikamaru held the highest score on assessments and tests the country forces everyone to take. The only one who came after his score were the brains of their class. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata were the brains at this school. They were always on top of their class, unlike a certain loud mouth blonde.

No one said something for a good minute until Naruto opened his mouth again.

"Anything interesting happened today?"

"Let's see," Kiba stated, "There was a food fight, a bitch fight, oh, and there was the infamous 'Fight with the Prodigies'. Care to add anything else?"

"Three fights in one day. Heh. This will definitely be the talk of the month."

"Don't count on it, Dobe."

"'Fight of the Prodigies', who won that one, or did the heroines stop the asses in time?" A stiff sob came from the girl in front and then she stopped crying altogether. Sakura heard someone's knuckles crack and soon found out it was Neji. Swiftly, she turns to see the Hyuuga about to kill the living snot out of Naruto. Clanging tightly behind, Ten-Ten tried her best to get her friend under control. A few desks away, Kiba watched the scene with awed to see yet again a fight from the prankster and the prodigy.

Sitting with her hands entertained, Hinata had the look of shock and fear in her eyes. Why was this happening to them? When did they start to have all of this anger? Someone up there was really testing them. She could hear Naruto throwing his rude insults and the anger on Neji's face rising. All of this tension and stress in the room was bottled inside and is exploding right in front of their very eyes.

"STOP IT!" All eyes in the room turned to the cherry blossom standing there with her cheek all wet from her tears. Fresh tears followed after as she opened her green orbs to see that she have gotten the attention from every person in the room. "Naruto, I will only say this once: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Sakura took a deep breath and continued.

"I have no idea why you all have become like this! What the HELL happened to our friendship, huh? What the HELL happened to all of you? Why are you guys acting like THIS!" By this time, she was taking shallow breaths. Her lungs demanded her to inhale more oxygen as she cough violently. Sakura felt the wing getting knocked out of her. Supporting herself on the edge of the desk, she clutched the collar of her uniform. She cannot speak anymore. Her throat was sore from the yelling and she was out of breath.

"S-Sakura is right," said a small voice. This time Hinata had something to say. "I've watched you guys from the beginning of the school year and all you guys ever do is fight. Sakura-san is right: what did happen to our friendship?" Inhaling, she watched the room full of students stare at her, waiting for her to proceed. "I know we shouldn't be like this. We were more than this. We all used to be there for one another and wouldn't fight as much. Naruto," she eyed the blonde. "You used to be all optimistic and happy and funny. Why should that all change when our principal died and got replaced with a new principal?" He didn't answer.

"Neji-nii-san, why are you always in a never-ending fight with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun? Can't you see that Ten-Ten-san is trying to help you?" The Hyuuga gave a snort and sat down on his seat as the brunette in buns sighed of relieve. "Sasuke-kun, we know the things you've endured when you are little, but you should try and let us help you. Sakura-san has been so kind to be at your side when you are in need, but all you ever would do is push her away." The Uchiha averted her gaze and shined it fully on Sakura. She still had some moisture on her face as she tried helplessly to dry them with her hands. Hinata turned her soft gaze to the pink haired girl. A smile found its way to her sad face and she whispered, "Sakura-san, thank you." On that final note, the clock ticked and the bell rang. They were free. Free from all of the yelling and screaming and free from the fights and pain. Free from being imprisoned and most of all, free to start anew.

Many things can happen in detention, but one cannot tell these things. After all, detention was almost like being grounded. Your parents may have sent you to your room and given you time to recollect your thoughts and feelings to get them sorted out. Detention was like that, nonetheless. In a room where students once learn from books, lectures and peers, they also learn something about themselves. School was a place of learning, yet, there are more things to learn than about English, Math, Science, and History. Knowledge can never be erased. Once you learn something, you'll never forget it. But through all of the thinking and yelling, they learned one thing: the only place you can learn those things are in a place called the 'Detention Room'.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, took me forever just to finish this one-shot. I haven't been in detention before, but I been in classes where teachers leave the room, and boy, it's like a zoo in there. But isn't school already a zoo, trapping kids who are different from each other and are gawked at every singal moment for seven hours a day by students and grown-ups? Just food for thought. Heh. I wrote this one-shot with Naruto being the 'villian'. I was kind of sick of him being the hero, so why not let Hinata take his place? I know that will never happen, but a girl can dream, right? It's not that I like Naruto being a jerk, I just wanted to see him act like a bully for once. At least he isn't the one being bullied. Hehe.

It was a bit short to me, but I wanted get a point out. If you know what it is, be sure to submit it into a review. What I wanted the readers to know is that we all learn something new everyday whether it's from someone old or someone young. Every person in the world has a piece of wisdom to share and even though the world is changing every single day, there is absolutely no way to destroy what we are have been taught. Only due in time we can forget, but then again, we learn history so that the mistakes in the past should not be made in the future.

I like writing fanfics, but what I like more is that I have a moral for every story. I have indeed include a moral or a fragment of information that will change the human way of things in every piece I have written. I guess you just need to see underneath the underneath. Riddles are challenging, but so is life. Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as its in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
